The princess and the Duke
by Born-to-boogie
Summary: The Princess Mary Tudor had a brief but loving courtship with Philip of Bavaria. What if The King hadn't sent him away so soon, would things have gone further?
1. Princess

Summary: The Princess Mary Tudor had a brief but loving courtship with Philip of Bavaria. What if The King hadn't sent him away so soon, would things have gone further?

* * *

><p>"Would you like me to kiss you again?" Philip asked before kissed her softly on the mouth and although Mary had set herself against him because his beliefs were so different from her own staunch catholic ones, she found herself responding to him. Her lips moved with his gracefully, stirring feelings she had never felt before within her chest.<p>

"Philip..I..." she stumbled not knowing what words were appropriate in this situation or how to convey her feelings to him without seeming too bold, these were things her mother should have taught her on becoming a woman but had been unable to as she was shut away from her, banned from all contact by her father, The King of England.

"Hush my sweet Princess" He silenced her lips by pressing his own against them again briefly before whispering in her ear "will you come for a walk with me tomorrow afternoon?" He took her hand in his and placed the other against her cheek "please say yes, I fear that you will leave the for the country and will forget me before I have had chance to win your affections" He waited with bated breath for her answer.

"Of course your grace, I would be most honoured" She replied happily for she had been lonely for so long and this man no matter what his beliefs was surely sent to save her from being an old maid in a country where she was least loved by her father and all but ignored by the rest of court except for the few supporters of her mother who were too afraid of her fathers wrath to show themselves to her openly.

* * *

><p>"Princess" He bowed low for effect.<p>

"Rise Your Grace" she said quietly "You should be careful who hears you call me that" She told him earnestly "My Father took my title of Princess when he bastardised me." her eyes looked to the ground to fight the tears.

"My sweet Princess, You are the heir of Isabella and Ferdinand and Daughter of the great Catherine of Aragon and King Henry VIII making you a true Princess of England." He place a finger under her chin and lifted it " Even if that were not so my Lady, I would still strive to make you my Duchess as a more graceful and kinder spirit never drew breath, of that I am sure" He took her hand and kissed it.

The shock upon Mary's face at his forwardness was visible for all to see but she soon replaced it as she remembered the kind words about her mother and herself he had just uttered.

"Your Grace, I fear for your safety if anyone was to hear you talk like this" She said loud enough for anyone eavesdropping to hear but in a softer tone added; "but I thank you for your support none the less, your love for myself and my mother touches me greatly" They walked together at a slow pace maintaining a respectful distance between themselves all the while, 2 of Mary's ladies in waiting walking 6-8 paces behind as chaperone. "I leave for the country tomorrow, my sister the Lady Elizabeth is looking forward to it, a holiday of sorts for her for she works so hard at her studies all the year round. She can already speak 3 languages fluently and is working upon learning Greek too. It pains me to think of who her mother was and what she did to my own mother, but I am sure a brighter child never walked this earth"

Mary spoke with a great fondness of her little sister for all the struggles that her birth had borne her, she could not blame the child for them as she had been left motherless and alone in this world as much as herself ,and Mary was determined that they should look after each other in this life as no other else would.

"You are so faultless my Lady, even above what would be expected of you, you are the epitome of Christian friendship and I should endeavour to be more like your good self." Philip wooed her and this brought a blush to her cheeks.

"You are too kind my good sir, you flatter me greatly" Mary responded "I fear you heap too much praise upon my head and place me on a pedestal so high that I must surely fall" Her eyes once again fell downwards and the Philip once again raised her eyes to his and held them solidly with his own.

"If you should fall my Lady I would be more than glad to catch you" his eyes seemed to be staring into her very soul and the blush that filled her cheeks spread to her chest and the top of her bosom that was peeking above the top of her dress, he was captivated by her beauty. "May I kiss you again Princess? One to take with me back to Bavaria so I may dream of you after our parting?" his eyes searched for her permission and seeing no refusal he kissed her chastely on the lips aware of her chaperones. "I shall write to you, your grace and I hope we can meet again soon" Mary's eyes filled with tears at the thought of the long separation from the man she had loved only so short a time.

"I would like that my Lady" He smiled "I would like that very much." they returned to walking together , now in companionable silence.

* * *

><p>Mary awoke the next morning, dressed quickly and was surprised to see the note sat upon her sitting room table. She tore it open eagerly.<p>

_My most gracious Princess,_

_I Feel I must apologise for my forwardness yesterday it was not my intention to frighten you with my talk of marriage. I know that I am but a lowly Duke and not worthy of your hand, yet I find myself drawn to your beauty and kindness of spirit like a moth drawn to the brightness of a flame._

_It suffers my heart greatly to see the burdens placed upon your delicate shoulders and I wish no more than to ease them as fully as I am able._

_Please write back as soon as you are free to do so I set sail for Bavaria tomorrow so although I will not receive your letters for some time, I will await their arrival most impatiently._

_Your ever loving servant,_

_Philip._

She walked straight to her bureau and hastily wrote a short reply.

_My most persistent admirer,_

_I had promised to write to you yesterday so why would you fear that I should not?_

_I once again thank you for your kind words, they do my heart good to hear them it is as though I am not quite as alone as I once thought. I am not afraid of your talk of marriage, I almost welcome it and would be planning with you if not for our difference in religious beliefs. I hope greatly there is a way for us to combat this obstacle in time for I wish to get to know you better._

_Please be safe on your journey and may god be with you._

_Lady Mary Tudor._

* * *

><p>They travelled to her house in the country stopping briefly to visit their young brothers household. The Prince of Wales was well but with the long journey ahead of them they only stayed for a brief respite before continuing on their way.<p>

"Elizabeth, are you looking forward to our time together? I have missed your company whilst I have been at court." Mary asked her young sister.

"Yes sister, I have also missed you greatly but find myself a little jealous that you should get to go to court and see our father. He doesn't visit me or call for my presence often" The young girl looked thoughtful.

"We are just daughters Elizabeth and as you know his majesty is very busy running our great country, his little free time is spent with our brother as he needs the kings guidance more than us as he will be king one day." Mary explained as gentle as possible "You are also still so young, I fear our father doesn't want court life to interrupt your studies." she added "You are still working hard at your Greek texts I am told?" Mary inquired.

"Oh yes Mary it is one of my most favourite lessons" She enthused.

"Good we should thank the King with a letter thanking him for his generosity with your tutors." Mary instructed.

"Yes sister" She answered obediently "Can we go riding next week?" She asked eagerly changing the subject, this was supposed to be a holiday, a break from school work.

"We can do anything you like Bessie" Mary smiled indulgently.

* * *

><p><em>Lady Mary Tudor,<em>

_I hope this letter finds you as it leaves me, in good health and spirits._

_I feel as though I have known you much longer than I have but that is not hard as I have heard of your courage and kindness often._

_When I think of your beauty I am lost for words, please say you will be mine? I leave your good country in less than one hour, take good care of yourself my sweet,_

_Philip._

* * *

><p><em>Philip,<em>

_I cannot commit myself completely to you just yet. I fear gods wrath against me for you do not follow the true and right religion. I cannot allow myself to be wed to a man and to give that man children if they will be raised as heretics. I fear that this will keep us apart my good friend but believe me when I say I am full of grief because of it._

_Myself and my dear sister are happy here, it is as if all that happened between our mothers was never so, we have a great bond that should surely never break. She is clever and witty and sometimes I wonder what thoughts lie behind those dark eyes that are so like that woman's yet with the innocence of youth behind them. Still it is true that they are like hooks to the soul, I sometimes wonder if she can hear my thoughts and know my feelings with a single glance but of course I am just being silly and superstitious. We have gone riding a few times and she likes to stop and sketch the countryside or write poetry as the mood strikes her. I am teaching her how to dance and act like a true lady, because I never had the friendly guidance that should come from ones own mother but neither of us have that luxury._

_I hope you don't mind me talking of her to you as she is of great importance to me and I know you will not betray my trust._

_Until next time my friend,_

_Lady Mary Tudor._

* * *

><p><em>Mary,<em>

_I long for the day when I may see you again, hold your hand and kiss your soft lips._

_Of course your little sister should be loved by you, you do great service by taking such care with her._

_As for my religion I am not so set in my ways dearest that I would deny any children of mine the right to follow whichever path they choose. If you were to be their mother then of course I would trust in you their spiritual well being. You may have heard that I am Lutheran in my beliefs but to be quite honest with you I am not sure what I believe in. perhaps you could give me an education in Catholicism someday as you seem so devout._

_I must go as I have some work to attend to._

_With loving friendship,_

_Philip._

* * *

><p>As Mary read his latest letter she was stunned he would give up his religion to have her as his wife. He must love her so. She wrote back with haste.<p>

_Philip,_

_Your words are yet again, too kind._

_I would be honoured to tell you what I know of my beliefs but the true and only rightful place to learn of gods teachings is in the church itself. I shall ask a priest I trust to write to you._

_I am returning to court in a weeks time as the English summer draws to a close and Elizabeth must go back to her lessons. My father, the King has asked for our presence back at court first. It would seem he has new wife and we are to meet her. I hear she is even younger than myself! Also she is cousin of the woman who usurped my mothers rightful place as queen. I fear I shall have little patience for her. I only hope god may find me the strength to be polite in her presence._

_Hopefully you can visit England again shortly? I will be most eager to see you too._

_Farewell for now,_

_Mary._

* * *

><p>AN: thats all for now please let me know what you think. Sorry its a bit choppy because of the letters it will get better once Philip returns to England.


	2. Mistakes

A/N: thank you so much for the lovely reviews, made my day. I had 2/3rds of this chapter written but my laptop broke, I was gutted.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

King Henry VIII sat on his throne with chin resting on his hand when his daughters entered.

"The Lady Mary and The Lady Elizabeth Tudor" The usher announced.

"Daughters, how lovely to see you both looking so well" He greeted them as they both curtsied deeply.

"Rise" he gave his daughters another critical look over, no matter what was said about Elizabeth's mother he could never doubt she was his daughter with the abundance of golden red curls, if she had been a boy she would have indeed been his image. Mary had his eyes, how strange to see them reflected back at him from the spit of her mothers face. Her hair was more brown than her sisters but it was so light in colour it could almost be considered auburn in the right light, it curled delicately at the ends. His daughters were beautiful, this pleased him as it would be easier to make good marriages for them. Marriages that would gain England political alliances, what more could they ask for?

"Elizabeth you are to go back to Hatfield tomorrow" Henry mentioned off handedly " Mary , I have arranged you some new apartments here at court for the time being" He smiled at both of them.

"Your majesty, may I speak?" His younger child spoke out.

"speak" he commanded.

"Am I not to join His Highness, the Prince of Wales for my studies?" Elizabeth enquired confused.

"Not this month, Prince Edward is sick with a fever I am told he will come through it in a few days but there's no sense in you both being struck with it" Henry's brow furrowed as he spoke of his sons sudden illness but his son had never been of strong constitution. "I have arranged for a tutor and your governess to meet you at your own household in Hatfield for now" He stood up before beckoning a young blonde from the doorway in she was dressed impeccably in the latest French fashion, her gown a stunning sky blue, the tiara upon her head gave the girls enough clues as to who she was. They both bobbed a quick curtsy to her.

"This is my new wife, The queen Katherine, treat her as you would your own mothers." The king instructed, giving Mary a stern gaze as he knew she would be the most trouble of the two.

"Madame" Mary greeted stiffly.

"Your majesty, I am most pleased to meet you" Elizabeth smiled warmly, the girl was only 9 after all, didn't know any better apart from the fact her father's new wife looked like she would be a good playmate.

"Well Lady Elizabeth, you look just like your father and I see you are just as charming as he is too" She giggled "Lady Mary, I am most pleased to meet you." She tried to hold the gaze of her step daughters most defiant one but at 24, Lady Mary was her senior and the look she gave Katherine almost scared the life of out of her, but she wouldn't let her fear show.

"Father, may we be excused?" Mary asked "I wish to change after travelling so far" Mary gave her father her most attractive smile.

"Of course Daughters, go and make yourselves more comfortable, I wish to retire to my apartments for luncheon anyway." he kissed both of his daughters on the cheek and led his new queen away.

* * *

><p>"You needn't have been so friendly with her, he will move onto another soon enough" Mary scolded her younger sister after they had changed.<p>

"But she seems nice Mary, Father likes her so I don't see anything to gain by being rude to her" Elizabeth seemed confused by her sisters scorn to the young and beautiful new Queen.

"She is younger than me Elizabeth, she's too young for Father and no where near good enough stock to bear him a Duke of York" Mary explained exasperated.

"Well I like her" Elizabeth decided "she makes father so happy. I can tell, his eyes were smiling" she loved her father so she wanted him to be in good cheer for he was more kind to her than when something had made him unhappy.

"Lets not fall out over this sister, shall we play a game of chess before dinner?" Mary suggested to change the subject.

"Only if you don't cheat" Elizabeth joked light-heartedly.

That night after Mary had changed into her nightgown she sat by the fire and wrote to Philip.

_Philip,_

_The new Queen is worse than I thought. She is very young, pretty enough with blonde hair and blue eyes, it is easy to see why his majesty is so besotted by her. Elizabeth likes her too which irritates me greatly. As they are cousins twice removed with her own grandmother on her mothers side also being a Howard girl, I wished that Elizabeth would feel no kinship to this new flighty piece the king has named Queen. Am I cruel in spirit for wishing Elizabeth the same bitterness that plagues my own soul? _

_I am otherwise very well, I sew for the poor during the day and play cards , chess and learn my music by evening. And of course I pray. I pray for a brave knight to rescue me from my tower._

_I long for excitement and adventure Philip. I dread the thought of my months at court. I fear that my disapproval of my father's new wife will cause trouble for me but also that my father will have little time for me, that the rest of court will forget me or worse call me his bastard. What an ugly word that is Philip, for a child should always be a blessing no matter what the circumstances of its birth, a child is always innocent until it is old enough to make its own mistakes and ask for forgiveness from the holy mother and of Jesus himself. _

_I hope this letter finds you well dear friend and that you can look past my insecurities and still find me pure enough of heart to love me as it is your love that cleanses my very soul and mind of the horrible thoughts that sometimes come to plague it. _

_With all my love,_

_Mary._

* * *

><p><em>Philip read the letter and sighed deeply, there was only one thing he could do.<em>

"_Von-Trant, arrange my passage to England will you? I shall write King Henry myself and ask permission to come to court" He directed at one of his servants._

_Mary,_

_I write your father today and ask permission to come to his court, I will be leaving as soon as I have his answer. Do not worry sweet Princess for I will be there to soothe away all your heartache if you wish it so._

_Loving always, _

_Philip._

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later (sorry for the jump)<strong>

"The Duke of Bavaria, your Majesty" The King's usher announced Philip to the kings Chambers.

"Your Majesty" Philip performed a low sweeping European bow.

"Your Grace" Henry answered his greeting "You were quite insistent in your letter that you be allowed to come to court?" Henry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes your Majesty, I wish to ask your permission to formally court your eldest daughter, the Lady Mary" Philip held his breath for the kings answer.

"My Daughter, Mary?" The King was dumbfounded that this lowly duke of another realm felt himself worthy to marry his daughter. Disinherited as she was, she was still daughter of the King of England. "You jest too much sir" Henry held Philips gaze.

"I jest not , your Majesty, I love your daughter and believe she could maybe learn to love me the same way." Philip said defiantly as he watched Henry's face turn red.

"My child will not marry a bloody duke, she will marry someone befitting her royal blood." Henry spat.

"I ask for no dowry sir, just her hand is far more than I deserve" Philip replied.

"You are damn right it is more than you deserve! You will not have my permission and you will not have my daughter" Henry shouted "You may stay a few days and visit your cousin Anne of Cleaves and then I want you gone" He was nearly roaring at him by this point.

"Your Majesty, I apologise if I have offended you." Philip bowed low once again and backed out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day.<strong>

"Mary, I don't know what to do. Your father has banished me from court. I have to leave in 2 days time. I probably wont be able to meet you like this again either. If the King finds us I will probably lose my head." Philip whispered to her. They were in his bedchamber, the secrecy and clandestine nature of their meeting made the air thick with wanting. They moved closer together a step at a time and suddenly their lips and tongues were battling in the age old dance of lovers.

Philips hands rested on her hips, her arms wound around his neck and she pulled her head back as his lips descended down the column neck.

"Philip...I...I...love you" she gasped.

"I love you too, I love you so much" His mouth was back on hers, his hands were running up and down her sides. Mary was breathless and light headed. This was sinful but delightful and the embrace of her lover was just what her lonely soul needed.

"I need you Mary" He whispered hotly in her ear "Can I?" He gestured to her dress.

She hesitated briefly but then nodded, this might be her only chance to feel the loving embrace of a man. Of the man she loved and she wanted to marry, in her heart she was already married to him for she loved him deeply.

"Please Philip" She panted as he ran his hands up her thighs, unhooking her stockings and rolling them down her legs. She fumbled with his breeches and he unhooked her dress. Philip picked her up and placed her gently on the bed.

"In an ideal world I would do this on our wedding night my love, but I fear that if I leave this country and never know of your loving embrace that my soul will surely die" He kissed her neck again and ran his hands over her corset and chemise. "So beautiful" He muttered her name like a prayer "Mary, Mary...Beautiful." piece by piece clothing was completely discarded and the pair gently and softly made love. Mary cried out softly when he broke her maidenhead but Philip kissed away her tears and held still while she rode out the pain. They moved together and eventually Philip bought Mary to her end and he fought the tears forming in his eyes as he felt his own climax nearing. He didn't want this to be over, he loved her but he pushed into his love one last time and grunted as he felt his release overtake him. He rolled to one side and he pulled Mary into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

The post coital haze suddenly broke for Mary and the enormity of what just happened hit her. She sat bolt upright in the bed her hair stuck up at odd angles in places.

"I have to go" She climbed out of his bed and started to pull her undergarments back on. Throwing her dress on over it. "Can you fasten me up please?" she was panicking.

"Mary, I love you please relax" Philip jumped out of bed and pulled his own under shorts on before gathering her into his strong arms.

"No this was a mistake, please let me go." She was crying, pulling away from him.

"Shhhh, no not a mistake my love it could never be a mistake for me to love you as I feel in my heart." He kissed her hair and held her to his chest "It will all be okay and it will work itself out in the end" He hugged her tight to his chest "It will all be fine" He whispered this to himself this time. He needed to believe it.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry if its a bit fast paced and broken up, I have an idea of where I am going with this. bear with me.


	3. Consequences

A/N: thank you for the lovely reviews they inspire me to continue with the story of our star crossed lovers. Also further research shows me that my timings are off Mary should really be about 26 here but I wanted her to be younger so 24 it is. The year is roughly 1541, Which makes Elizabeth just turned 9 I think.

* * *

><p>Philip visited his cousin Anne the day after and the turmoil on his face was obvious to her. "Cousin what is wrong?" She asked concerned for his well being.<p>

"It is the king, I asked him if I may court Lady Mary because I intend to marry her and he has sent me away. I am not allowed to see her." He was dejected and sorrowful.

"Philip I don't know what to say. He is a temper driven man, the king. He is prone to fits of rage if something upsets him, you must give him some time and then write and ask again" Anne gave her cousin a hug before letting him go briefly.

"I have only one more day here before I must leave. I wish to see Mary again but don't know how I can arrange it so" His brow furrowed as he was lost in his thoughts.

"I am sure that I can do something there dear Philip" She kissed his cheek with kindness.

* * *

><p>Mary was in an equal distress, she had given her maidenhead away to a man who her father had said she would not be allowed to marry. She had lost all hope that she would marry Philip and be able to leave this court or even be allowed to be happy here at all. It was torture, he was only a few rooms away but she could not see him or be with him. She had fallen in love and let her guard down and she had disgraced herself and lost sight of who she was in the process. Mary did the only thing she knew how to do in a terrible situation, she went to church and she prayed until her knees were sore and red.<p>

"Your Majesty, The Lady Anne of Cleves" Was announced to his sitting room.

"If this is about Philip its my final word, dear sister. He will not be allowed to see Mary" Henry rubbed his temples he suffered with his headaches more often these days.

"He is very genuine in his affections your majesty, he looks so lost and miserable now that he is devoid of hope" Anne explained to Henry.

"I am sure that he is but it is simple fact that I have better people in mind to marry my daughter." Henry grumbled "It is not your business to question me on my business regarding my daughter" He put a lot of emphasis on the word "my".

"She is nearly into her 25th year your majesty, she will need to marry soon or risk missing her childbearing years completely then she will find it incredibly difficult to marry." Anne explained.

"I Realise this and I don't need your lectures or council, she is my child and I will do as I please!" Henry lost his temper and snapped. "Besides I always assumed that she would prefer to be in a convent abroad rather than marry" He sighed deeply and rested his head in his hands. "Problem is no one wants an illegitimate wife, I'm finding it almost impossible to find a prince who is willing to overlook that fact and those who do are so devoutly catholic that they despise me too much to look at my offers of dowry for her" He looked down at his hands and adjusted his ring for a second "I will have no choice but to increase her dowry and probably have to include some English titles for the man and a grand estate here in England."

"Then why not Philip?" Anne asked "He is of good standing as a Duke and Mary has told me that she likes him" Anne nudged again gently "Plus he is accepting of no dowry, you would not have to give him anything at all"

"No and that is my final answer" Henry stood up "Take your leave Lady Anne, I am tired" He instructed.

* * *

><p>Anne had arranged to have Mary play cards with her that evening. They sat and talked a little but mainly paying attention to the game in front of them.<p>

"My cousin tells me that he is to be sent away shortly" Anne mentioned softly in the quiet lull.

"Yes...I am most sorry to hear it" Mary's voice cracked and broke a little with the emotion.

"You love him, no?" Anne pried with gentle concern for her emotional young friend.

"I do, I have been afraid of my feelings for some time now and it is true that I am in love with him" Mary teared up and dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"He is most aggrieved to have to leave here so soon and without a betrothal to yourself." Anne replied trying to give small comfort that her young beau felt the same.

"I know and I am also deep with sorrow, we might never see each other again" She cried softly.

"No that is not so" A masculine voice said from the doorway. Mary turned and there he was. Duke Philip of Bavaria, her true and handsome love.

"I have to go check on something a moment, forgive me." Anne smiled as she left the sitting room for her bedchamber. They were alone.

"Mary, last night was the single most greatest night of my life. I do not regret it but I know that you might" He took both her hands in his. " It is my wish that you continue to write to me in Bavaria, I do not want our love to fade" He kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Philip you leave in the morning, how are we supposed to be anything more than friends if you are no longer on the same continent as myself?" She looked to his eyes "I do not need a penpal, I need a husband." She softly cried a few tears.

"I know and I intend to marry you but I need to give your father sometime to realise that I am the best for you" He whispered "I love you Mary, please say you will write?" He pleaded.

"Of course I shall write to you, you are what keeps my heart beating in my chest Philip" She replied, he leant down a little and they kissed softly.

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later.<strong>

"The Lady Mary, your Majesty" She was introduced by the usher and walked in straight backed with her hands clasped in front of her before curtsying to Henry.

"Daughter, come in. sit, please" He smiled at her and gestured to a seat opposite his in his sitting room. It was a very grand room, adorned with furs and rugs. Hangings covered the walls containing his badge with Tudor Roses and the huge HR in the centre. Beautiful works of art by the finest artists stood on easels in corners and fine sculptures by the most talented sculptures of the time completed the décor. Henry himself was sat in a beautiful carved chair made from the finest Oak.

"Thank you your Majesty." She said respectfully.

"I am your father Mary and you must understand that I have your best interests at heart. I sent Duke Philip away with the best intentions for you. You are a princess in all but name dear and you are entitled to a marriage to someone befitting your station" He explained calmly.

"But Father, Philip is grand enough for me. I do not want empires to preside over. I just want to be happy." She disagreed with the king and this displeased his majesty and he sighed and rubbed a hand over his forehead in frustration.

"Mary you do not know what you want. This is why I am looking into previous offers of marriage proposals for you. I am considering between Prince Philip of Spain or the new King of Portugal and of course there was mention of Francis's second son, Henri being interested also" He smiled at her "they are all good choices and come with beneficial alliances for England. You should be glad, after all Prince Philip of Spain is next in line to the throne" Henry talked up his choices.

"I do not think it appropriate Father as I wish to marry Duke Philip of Bavaria" She defied him again.

"Mary, you will do as you are bid! I am the King and you are my child" He spat "You will marry one of them and you will do it soon. Understand me?" He said coldly "We are done here, be gone. I will let you know when something is decided." With a wave of his hand he dismissed her.

* * *

><p>Mary moped around for weeks. She was off her food and downright miserable if truth be told. She had always prone to sickness so she wasn't surprised when after not eating properly for over a week she was struck with sickness and confined to her bed.<p>

"The Lady is sick Your majesty, struck with a mild fever and vomiting every few hours. She hasn't eaten a single morsel for 3 days. Her ladies have told me they wish for your permission to send for the doctor?" The Spanish ambassador, Chapuys relayed Mary's condition to the King.

"Fine send Linacre to her chambers." Henry grumbled.

"Your Majesty, may I say something?" Katherine interjected.

"go ahead?" Henry replied.

"She isn't sick, she's just pining. She has no need of the doctor she will get over it and be fine eventually." Katherine explained.

"Hmm a good thought sweetheart. There you are Chapuys, if she isn't improved in a week I shall send for the doctor. But try and get her to eat something will you?" Henry dismissed him and turned back to his wife.

"Now my sweet, we are going to visit my son this afternoon, would you like to come?" He asked.

"Of course, I would love to see the prince of Wales" She almost squealed with excitement.

"good we leave at noon" Henry was happy at her good spirits, everything was an adventure for one so young "Hopefully he will have a companion to join him soon" He added raising an eyebrow to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Mary's Chambers<strong>

"Do not send for a doctor!" Mary was insistent with her maids. "I mean it, if any of you defy me I will send you away" She was almost crying.

"But my Lady you must eat or you will become seriously ill" one of her senior ladies protested.

"Fine get the kitchens to send me a light broth and some dry toasted bread, but no doctor!" She relented but only slightly.

2 days later, Princess Mary rose from her bed but she remained pale in colour and withdrawn from the rest of court.

_Philip,_

_I must pass this letter to you through Anne of Cleves for I am forbidden to write to you by the King. I am afraid my love for my courses have not come since our liaison and I think I am with your child. My father is trying to arrange a marriage to some foreign noble and I am afraid that any husband he finds for me will forsake me and this innocent babe. More than that I fear for my life should the King discover my condition. Please Philip you must find the strength to rescue me and our baby. I beg you, do not abandon us._

_Love always,_

_Mary._

* * *

><p><strong>Approximately 2 weeks later.<strong>

Philip rested his head in his hands upon his desk. His lovely Mary was going to have his baby. He was to be a father but he had to make her his wife first. He had to convince the King and if that didn't work he would have to marry her anyway to make this child his legitimate heir and to save her from her father's wrath.

_His most Gracious Majesty King Henry VIII of England._

_Your majesty,_

_I beseech you please reconsider my proposal of marriage to the Lady Mary. I beg of you to please understand, she is the light in my sky, the sun to my moon and the bloom in my rose. If you believe me too lowly for her perhaps I could prove otherwise with gifts for your majesty, think of it as a dowry if you will. If your daughter becomes my wife I shall in return give you 2000 crowns and a fine stretch of land in Bavaria with one of my grandest castles upon it. Please consider it._

_Philip, Duke of Bavaria._

* * *

><p>Henry laughed aloud as he received the letter. What a stupid fool the Duke was. He would reply from courtesy alone not that the man deserved any.<p>

_Your Grace,_

_I am most flattered that you think my daughter worthy of such attentions but I must protest that I cannot allow you to try to buy my Daughters hand in marriage. I have also just accepted a proposal from the Duke of Orleans second in line to the French throne on Lady Mary's behalf. So I wish you forget of my daughters hand all together sir for she is soon to be another man's wife._

_King Henry VIII _

_King of England, Ireland and France._

* * *

><p>Mary sighed, she was sat up in bed, this was the third morning in a row she fell too unwell to rise and join the court for morning hand dropped to her stomach, in her nightgown she could feel the small swell of her stomach beginning to grow. She was nearly 3 months with child and every day she was plagued with fear that someone would discover her condition. Not only that, she was due to be married in 2 months time and by then the child in her belly would be visible to all and she would be called whore and harlot by everyone. Then her betrothed would not marry her, her father would disown her and perhaps come up with some false charge and have her executed.<p>

She prayed everyday for her father to relent and Philip to marry her. She had not partaken in communion for the last 3 months as she had not confessed her liaison with Philip she did not feel it her right to take it and her refusal had been noted by some.

Henry walked into her chambers without being announced.

"Daughter, I have had a most intriguing letter from the Duke of Orleans, he says you have refused his proposal" Henry said coldly "Did I not tell you that you must marry soon and you would wed who I chose?" Henry spat viciously. "I do not care how ill your pining for this other man makes you, you will marry who you I say!" He was furious and his face turned beet red.

"I will not consent to marry anyone except Philip." Mary said simply.

"Then you will leave court, you are to stay at The More until you give up this pathetic resistance and stop your childish tantrums." The king said appearing void of emotion as he sucked any last vestige of hope from his eldest child.

"The more? Isn't that my mothers old house?" Mary questioned seeming slightly confused at his choice.

"Yes, it was one of your mothers last remaining properties upon her death and she left it to you in her will. It has been ignored these past years though and it is not in the best condition" Henry said before turning away "You will leave tomorrow unless you can come to your senses and agree to the marriage I have arranged for you" Henry walked out of the room with his usual commanding stride.

* * *

><p>AN: those who guessed she would get pregnant get a gold star! What's next for our star crossed lovers? I must admit that this isn't my favourite Tudor pairing but I felt there was a story here and wanted to get it down and out there where as with an Anne/Henry story most ideas have been done and probably better than I could do myself, though I will probably give it a shot at some point later in time. Also I must admit I enjoyed seeing Mary's character soften around the edges as she fell for Philips charms on the show. Please review folks.


	4. Defiance

A/N: So back again folks must admit I am really enjoying myself writing this little fiction and I hope you are enjoying it with me because that makes it all worth it.

* * *

><p>Mary sat alone in the sitting room of her new home and felt glum. This was the house her mother had died in. She had lived here in genteel poverty as Mary did now, one maid and one cook and no other servants or comapnions allowed. Mary was exiled, her father thought her an ungrateful wretch and didn't wish to hear from her or see her at the moment.<p>

Mary managed to get a few letters though, her sister Elizabeth wrote as often as any devoted sister could. Her last letter read;

_Dearest Sister Mary,_

_I write to ask you if you could possibly relent a little on Father's and your matter, Christmastide approaches and I hate to think of you sat alone in that lonely house shut away from the rest of us. Edward and I are returning to Greenwich for Christmas so that we can spend it with father and Queen Katherine as a family but I think that our family will be incomplete without yourself._

_Onto other things Sir Robin Dudley is to join Edward and I in our household as royal companion so is the Lady Jane Grey but she is such a dull piece that I don't think it worth the ink I write the words with._

_Father seems to be getting anxious with the Queen, I think it is because she is yet to be with child, everyone talks as though Edward is not enough and the king must have another son in case Edward dies! How dreadfully morbid is that? Edward although catches colds often seems strong enough to me, I doubt he is planning on dying any time soon._

_That is all I have to say for now but please think of coming home for Christmas sister as we miss you dearly. Even Edward asks after your health of late._

_With love,_

_Elizabeth._

Mary would love to see her baby sister and brother this Christmas but it could not be for soon as her father saw the quickening of her stomach he would know at once why she could not be wed to the Duke of Orleans. Although she wasn't showing much through her corsets, the king had seen many pregnancies in his lifetime seven with her own mother, three with Anne and one with Jane Seymore, not to mention his illegitimate offspring such as Bessie Blount's boy, Henry Fitzroy. The king would know as soon as he saw her. Her ladies maid knew but she was extremely loyal to Mary and had agreed not to utter a single word to anyone of her condition. Philip had managed to reply to her last letter without it being interfered with. He wrote ;

_My love,_

_I was taken aback to receive your news but most delighted at the same time for I am going to be a Father and nothing will make me happier than to put a ring on that beautiful finger and make you my Duchess. Your Father worries me greatly, please tell me it is not true that you are to Wed the Duke of Orleans? I find it hard to believe the man will want to marry you when he sees your condition for himself. _

_I am trying to figure out ways to marry you in secret my lady and will do it as soon as I can. I am told that you are living in obscurity in the country so what if I were to meet you there with a chaplain or a priest? Would this be sufficient for a marriage to you if I could make it more special at a later date? Please write to me with your response. Consider this my formal proposal to you my Princess, I know it is a rather indecent one but please know I mean it with only kindness and love in my heart. Do not reply to this letter for it is too dangerous._

_Take care of yourself and our babe. _

_Your loving fiancé,_

_Philip._

His words gave Mary hope again, He would come and he would make her his wife and they would leave together and live in Bavaria and raise their baby together. She settled her palm against the curve of her belly and whispered " Not to worry your Papa is coming soon child" She rubbed gently.

She had also received a letter from her father. It was cold in tone and it said;

_Lady Mary Tudor,_

_I hope your time away reminds you who you are and what is expected of you child. I am your father and I expect and command you to obey me as your father and as your king. You will marry The Duke of Orleans if I have to march you down the aisle myself. Even if you miss your chance with Henri, you will marry another noble man of my choosing. I will call you back to court when I think you have learnt your lesson._

_King Henry VIII of England, Ireland and France._

Mary mainly ignored that letter, for if allowed herself to dwell on it she would be consumed by fear so instead _s_he sat and sewed small garments for the coming child but being of limited funds the items weren't overly grand. Small napkins for its bottom and delicate gowns and caps for its head all mainly in plain white linen. If things had been different, elaborate clothes of purple and gold velvet and silk would be being made by professionals and the only items she would have made herself would have been maybe a christening cap and gown. Mary looked at the small plain items and decided she liked it better this way, it was much more personal and her child wouldn't be sent away to live alone at just 3 months old as was court custom.

She was 4 months with child now and it became more plain by the day, her cook had even taken notice of Mary's fuller figure and provided as much fresh eggs and meat and fish as they could afford. Every day Mary prayed harder and longer for Philips return. She had to believe he would come and soon.

* * *

><p>Philip and a Lutheran chaplain sailed for a week on a small traders boat headed for Liverpool, he would have to get a few horses to ride to Hertfordshire but it would be of small cost if he could get to Mary within a few days time and hopefully wed her and bed her the same day. Once that was accomplished it would be impossible to break it. He only hoped his beloved would forgive him his choice in chaplain.<p>

He thought back to their night together, the way her soft brown hair fanned against his pillows and the way her pliant young body had yielded to his stronger, masculine one. It set in stone how much he loved her and needed her by his side always.

Liverpool docks were the dirtiest and most chaotic he had ever seen. He stumbled around the city looking for a decent horse trader and when he found one he paid handsomely for the man's finest riders. He stopped by a traders stall briefly and purchased a baby rattle in a moment of spontaneity.

They rode all day and until they reached a little inn about 10pm and decided to rest themselves and the horses so they would arrive fresh for the Duke's marriage to the Princess.

Duke Philip sighed as he laid his head back on his pillow happily for in less than 24 hours he hoped to be a married man awaiting the birth of his first child.

* * *

><p>It was but 3 days later that the King rode a little out of his way after his visit to his son, almost alone save for a few guards who he left outside when he entered his daughters dwelling. He expected to find her miserable and sullen looking but instead found her smiling gaily and laughing with her maid before a small but ample fire. She was sewing some small item but put it aside when her father entered unannounced as she rose and fell to his feet in one graceful motion.<p>

"your Majesty." She addressed him.

"Mary stand." He had little patience, her marriage to Henri was in just 4 weeks , he needed to know she understood her place and her duty to himself and her country. As she rose slowly he raised an eyebrow and rubbed the palm of his hand over his balding head. The little bitch! She was fucking pregnant! "I come here today to tell you that you are forgiven if you continue with the betrothal and marriage I arranged as planned but instead I find you fucking pregnant! You are no better than a whore, Mary." He spat "Lord knows I've little love left for whores" Henry was full of spite and venom.

"Your Majesty I apologise for disgracing myself for I must confess that it is true that I am with child, I just pray that god will forgive me now that the father is my husband" She said icily back to her father as Duke Philip entered the room from the opposite doorway and fell into a graceful bow.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry its a slightly short one. How will King Henry react to his daughters disobedience. Will he let her marriage stand seeing as she never had his permission? Please review guys, I love to read them!


	5. Sorrow

A/N: Another little chapter in our lovers story. By the way this is rated T for language. Thanks to IOU1882 for pre-reading some of this chapter for me. Sorry for the wait I meant to have this up days ago but xmas shopping got in the way.

Disclaimer: So I realise I forgot to do one of these before now. I do not own the Tudors.

* * *

><p>"For fuck sake Mary!" The King exclaimed before turning on Philip "And You, you have the audacity and the gall to beg me for my daughter's hand and all this time you were more than likely already bedding her! I can not pretend to understand the two of you or pretend I approve of this farce Mary but you are with child and its unlikely I will find a husband for you in that condition, god knows it was hard enough to begin with" Henry sighed "Come now what have you to say for yourselves?" Henry demanded impatiently, glaring at the two lovers in front of him.<p>

Mary dipped into a very small curtsy before speaking softly "Your Majesty, It was love that intervened and caused us to disobey your kind instruction." She looked to Philip and reached a hand out to him which he took hold of and stood proudly at her side, she placed the other protectively over her abdomen "We were distraught when you denied us the right to marry, we thought it to be the last time we would see one another." She explained tearfully, shamefully remembering the way she had sorrowfully fallen into Philips arms that night and then into his bed but a moment after.

"You were stupid and reckless child and I cannot believe my Daughter would shame herself in such a way especially as she claims to be such a devout catholic." He once again turned to Philip "And again you claim to be her husband and yet you let your woman speak for you?" Henry questioned and raised an eyebrow mockingly at his new son in law.

"My wife is very knowledgable on such matters and it would be rude of me to assume her opinions when she is perfectly capable of forming and voicing them for herself. I listen to her and respect her views and opinions, its a shame that as her father you can not boast the same" Philip goaded the King as he would a bear in a game of bear baiting and then watched as Henry's face turned from the common angry red to a vivid puce in colour and a vein protruded from his forehead that looked ready to burst from his frustration.

"I am the King of England! How dare you speak to me in such a way! This marriage cannot stand girl, you are my child and a daughter of the king requires his permission to be wed." He spat on the floor at her feet "You are nought but a whore and this accomplice of yours is a common criminal at best and a traitor at worst!" He screamed "Love doesn't come into this at all Mary, you will stay here and he will be taken to the tower. I have men outside who can do it now, do not test me!" Henry turned to walk away and order it done but Mary threw herself at his feet.

"Please Father, I beg of your forgiveness and for your mercy in this matter. My husband is neither a criminal nor a traitor he just wished to make right our wrong by making me his wife and our child his legitimate heir." she cried. Henry looked coldly at her before stepping past her and out the door.

Philip pulled her up and into his arms and kissed her hair gently "We must leave before he dispatches his men for me." He whispered in her ear, "he wont let his own few guards take me now and risk his own protection but we must make haste to Bavaria and soon sweetheart" Philip urged her.

"I do not think it wise to anger him more by leaving so abruptly husband, I am second in line to the throne and I believe my supporters in the North will rally to my aid if my husband and child are threatened" She came to her decision "Besides it would be too much stress for the baby to travel this time of year, the seas are quite treacherous in the winter months or so I am told." She kissed him on the lips briefly "If you must go then go then go by yourself, I will follow with our child when he or she is delivered" she sighed again before sitting and rubbing her temples in her chair in front of the fire.

"Of course you must rest darling for the sake of our child. I will not leave the country if you cannot be with me, we will wait until the child is ready to come with us and if your father insists on me being arrested then I will face it like a man" Philip agreed with her idea to stay until the child was born. "You won't be living in poverty any longer my love, You should employ new servants as you will receive an income of your own as Duchess of Bavaria, you are entitled to live in regal splendour." He smiled "And of course you should be measured for new winter gowns and Furs and hoods and whatever else it is that you would like. I will write to my accountants and get some funds released for your disposal here in England, just in case anything should happen and I am not with you for some time." He smiled at seated himself opposite her in another armchair, married life was bliss even if a little stressful because of the King of England being so stubborn. Philip liked this life, he loved his wife and his child more than anything. He liked his wife's home but found that it was lacking in many things he would have deemed essential for a princess. Henry Tudor had practically forced her into destitution and it made him feel sick to think of her going without warm winter dresses and furs and sat in front of a much too small fire for the size of the house simply because she couldn't afford more coal or wood on the allowance he provided her with. He gazed at her beauty for a moment longer before standing up abruptly and pulling her up to her feet to join him in a loving embrace. He kissed her lips tenderly and then her neck softly. They seemed to meld into one person before the fire in the moments that followed. Mary forgot all about her Father's rage and disapproval as she submitted to her husband in front of the fire.

* * *

><p>2 days later, in the early hours of the morning as the lovers lay entwined in each others arms, 6 armed guards forced their way into The More to arrest Philip. "Duke Philip of Bavaria you are hereby accused of treason and conspiracy to overthrow the King of England. You will be taken from this place to the Tower of London to await trial" The lead guard announced as 2 other men yanked Philip from Mary's arms. He kissed his wife goodbye as he was pulled away from her in his underclothes only just able to grab a shirt and breaches from the chair next to the fire as they wrenched him away from her. "Mary, I love you both" He cried out to her as they took him and she wept and ran after him in only her shift not caring about her modesty.<p>

"Philip may god be with you my love" She sobbed and fell to her knees and could do more than watch as her husband was led away by brute force at the order of her cruel and unfeeling father.

She did the only things she could think might help she took pen to paper and began writing in haste, many letters would need to go out to alert her supporters to her plight and two more letters one to her father and one to Queen Katherine pleading her case that her husband might be set free.

_His most gracious and sovereign King of England, Henry VIII,_

_Father, I write today to beg of you to release Philip from your captivity. He is not guilty of any crime save loving me and giving me the gift that will be your first grandchild. I am in great distress to be left alone without my husband and fear this will endanger the child. Please Father it is me you are angry with do not take out your wrath on my innocent Husband and unborn babe. I will submit to your will whatever that may be and be a most obedient and loving daughter without question or complaint if you will grant my only request. _

_Your loving and most loyal servant,_

_Duchess Mary of Bavaria._

She wrote a similar letter to the young queen begging she plead her step daughters case on her behalf and then began writing the tedious letters to the estate holders in the North who would hopefully also write the king on her behalf demanding justice be done swiftly to release the young foreign Duke from his unlawful captivity. For good measure she also wrote her young sister.

_Dear sister,_

_I write you with tidings of joy but alas there is also sorrow in my heart. I am wed to the most handsome man in the world and we are to have a child in 5 months time. Father disapproves and has sent Philip to the tower to await trial for treason and conspiracy and I am most worried that father will find him guilty of these erroneous charges and have him executed. I know you hold little sway with our father and I do not in anyway suggest you throw away of whatever little favour you have by speaking out for me on this matter but I hope you will pray for Philip and I._

_I trust you will let our brother know why I cannot see you both for Christmas and pass on my love and devotion to him. Take great care of yourself Bessie._

_Your loving sister,_

_Mary._

One last letter that was more of a note really, to Philip her beloved husband.

_Husband,_

_I am doing all in my power to get them to return you to me. I am most sorry they have done this to you for you are a good man and do not deserve this imprisonment for loving me. I love you most dearly and me and baby need you so please do not give up hope. Remember God works in mysterious ways and I have no doubt that he has a plan for us. God be with you dear husband._

_Love, Mary._

She had spent all morning writing, used nearly all her papers and ink to do so and now she was exhausted and starving but rather than eat or sleep she fell to her knees and prayed for over an hour to the holy mother to protect Philip from harm.

* * *

><p>Philip stood in his cell in the tower, wearing his tight black breaches and his white shirt unlaced and not tucked in, he looked quite the handsome rogue they all believed him to be but He was not the traitor or the criminal they called him out to be but instead just a man that had fallen in love with a pretty woman who he had married. The guards had laughed at his pleas, he was not just a man and she not just any woman, she was the Kings daughter and he was a foreign lowly Duke not worthy of her. They had been ordered not to torture him but that did not stop them from harassing him, he knew for a fact that they spat in his food and they also poked jest at him whenever they felt it appropriate. He missed Mary , he just wanted to be a good husband and a good man, he did not deserve this. As it grew dark in his cell and he realised no torches would be lit for him, he did something he hadn't done since he was a small child and he began to weep silently for his beloved wife.<p>

* * *

><p>Henry sat at his desk in his study glaring at his chancellor who had presented him with over 1000 signatures from Mary's supporters in the north who requested he free the Bavarian and return him to his new wife.<p>

"What the hell is this? They have no rights to demand anything of me! I am their king and they are my subjects. Do I not have the entitlement to punish a man of treason against me? He married my fucking daughter and impregnated her so now I cannot marry her off to the Duke of Orleans as planned. What use are daughters to a king if they cannot even be traded for political alliances?!" He bellowed at his chancellor. Henry was beyond exasperated with this matter and his leg was hurting him severely and on top of all that his young wife was beginning to irritate him with her childish and spoilt ways. She was lucky she was so beautiful and fertile still or he would already be sending her to a convent.

"Your Majesty it could start a civil war, they are very large supporters of your daughter and her mother and are catholic sympathisers. You should tread carefully sire." The chancellor spoke softly but his tone was dark and serious with warning.

"They are my people and I have curbed their weak attempt at rebellion once before, I shall do so again if they step out against me" Henry waved his hand dismissively before seating himself behind the large wooden table and shuffling through his papers "I have no idea what on earth I am to tell Francis, She is already married so cannot be wed to his son, he is no doubt going to see this as a rejection of any friendship he sought to achieve with us" He sighed and put his head in his hands on the table, taking off his velvet cap and rubbing the balding patch in the middle of his thinning red hair that was almost half grey now " We could be at war within weeks, make sure we are keeping a good eye on our coast lines and have our ships at the ready and our territorial defences on alert. We will not bow down to a weaker nation" King Henry commanded the chancellor "Make it known to the northerners that I will not tolerate any show of disobedience, any aid sent to my daughter and her traitorous husband will be punished with death" He dismissed the man in front of him before growling with rage and throwing the nearest object, which happened to be a large expensive crystal paperweight against a wall causing it to smash into pieces.

* * *

><p>AN: once again sorry for the delay in getting this out to you, xmas is such a busy time of year. If you liked this chapter then leave me a review please as they give me such great motivation to get the next chapter to you quicker. Hope you all have a very merry Christmas.


	6. Fear

A/N: I can't say I'm not disappointed in the lack of reviews, was almost painful starting this chapter.

* * *

><p>It was the 1st December 1541 and Mary's husband had been in prison for just over a week when Mary received reply from her younger sister.<p>

_Sister,_

_Something terrible has happened, the Queen Katherine has been arrested on suspicion of adultery and treason. Before she was arrested she ran down the halls to the chapel screaming for Father's forgiveness, her voice as shrill as a banshee. Robin Dudley and I saw her, her eyes were wild as a cat and her hair flew behind her like a pale silvery cape. Father ignored her plea's and had her sent to Syon Abbey to await her verdict. One of Father's guards has also been arrested as has Lady Rochford and a man called Francis Derham all in connection with the same crimes against the King._

_Edward and I understand why you can not be with us over the festive season sister and it is of small matter as we are soon to be aunt and uncle to your child. Edward is most excited about this but only in private as we know Father disapproves greatly. _

_Edward is learning his first sentences in Latin now and he is actually quite a good linguist which makes Father proud although he is not so good at riding or hawking which Father seems displeased about. I am good at both but Father seems not to notice so much what I do especially when Edward is nearby. I do not mean to complain as I know Edward will be King one day but I am sure I am invisible sometimes._

_I hope father will come around in time dear sister as I miss your company._

_Love always,_

_Elizabeth. _

Mary had sat and wept most of the day they had taken Philip, she had had no communication from anyone on what was happening and she knew that she wouldn't be allowed to visit Philip if she tried so she stayed in her home and started to go stir crazy thinking what she might be able to do to help him. There was nothing she could do and it killed her inside to sit and wait on news of her husband.

The young Queen had been arrested for adultery, it was a strange thing although it made sense that a flighty young girl would give herself to anyone willing whether she be Queen or not. Young Katherine would no doubt pay the ultimate price for her crimes just as Anne Boleyn had. The King was not a very forgiving man.

* * *

><p>Philip had spent a week listening to the screams of the tortured, the prayers of the condemned and the tears of the hopeless. All of this combined with the relentless questioning he was submitted to and the stench of death in his nostrils was a lot to bear but he kept face throughout. Someone said that the screams he had heard the night before were of two men who had apparent carnal knowledge of the Queen. If that was so then god be with their poor souls as they would be screaming for a while yet.<p>

He had received the note from his wife, it had been opened already and they were happy that it contained nothing of consequence and had given it to him begrudgingly. He reread it constantly but he had been denied writing materials and could not reply to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the North a clandestine meeting had just begun, about 25 wealthy catholic supporters of the rightful Princess, Mary, new Duchess of Bavaria and her child who should be the rightful heir to the throne crowded around in a large hall of a castle belonging to a wealthy gentleman who had told them he would fund their rescue of her husband if they would overthrow the King and place Princess Mary as their new Queen. This man sat at the head of his great table and addressed the men in the room.<p>

"We all know that the King will not release him on any grounds even though the man is innocent of all charges" The man said "I do not agree with treason but our Princess carries the future of England in her womb, everyone knows the young Prince Edward is not a strong child and it is unlikely that he will live to be King. We must protect her and our future Catholic King" He shouted to a roar of applause and cheers from the men listening. "Let us not be hasty in our decision men, every man here should know they risk being hung for treason for even attending here today, if anyone is not prepared for that then they should leave now" these serious words hung in the air as everyone waited to see if anyone left. "Right then we should start to hatch a plan and gather as many men as we can for I believe we have a fight on our hands" Were the last words he spoke before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Your majesty, I believe the up risings in the North are getting worse we must take a stand or come to a decision about the Lady Mary's husband or they will revolt against us" The chancellor pressed.<p>

"For gods sake man, I have more urgent matters to attend to here, isn't my own wife being investigated for treason and adultery as we speak can we not just have a day where I don't have to make some urgent decision that will hurt some member of my family?" He grumbled "Yes that's exactly what I need, a day off to spend with my loyal family members, have my horses readied and pull my children out of their lessons, tell them were going hawking" Henry smiled to himself a little, Edward and Elizabeth were his future and he should invest his time in them.

While Henry stood in the courtyard with his children and taught them how to fly the birds as expertly as he did himself he was unaware men in the North of Yorkshire were plotting and preparing for their rebellion against him. Hastily formed armies of supporters were gathered and armed with whatever they had, for the rich this meant their finest armour and swords were equipped and they rode on horseback like officers of a great army and for the poor pitchforks, hoes and fishing spears and they went either on foot or on the back of an ass if they had one. Together they marched in column followed by the men on horseback and began their way to London to overthrow the King of England.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty a great army has been sighted just shy of Essex, rumour has it that it is a revolt against you and they seek to replace you with your daughter , Mary." The chancellor interrupted his prayers the next morning.<p>

"how have you let this happen? You let them get this close we have but hours to put this right you stupid man!" Henry stood and barged past him "Get my guards ready, do they have any demands?" He asked the chancellor running at his heels to keep up with Henry's big stride.

"Yes sir they have stated that should you release the Lady Mary's new Husband and reinstate her to the line of succession and make her legitimate then all shall be well and they will quit their quest" He replied.

"I cannot do all of those things, I can let her have Philip and I can return her to the line of succession behind Edward but I can not and will not declare her legitimate as she is not! My marriage to her mother was illegal in the eyes of our lord Jesus Christ and it was annulled for that reason, I will not lie about gods law as stated in the bible to protect myself from harm" He snapped "Tell them I accept the first two of their requests but I can not change gods will" Henry rubbed a hand over his temples "and call for my barge I need to go to the tower" He added to his chancellor who was already calling out orders to the guards closest to them.

* * *

><p>Philip laid on the straw provided until he heard his door unlock and the King himself stood in front of him and he hastily rose to his feet and bowed respectfully.<p>

"I have come to pardon you on one condition" Henry spoke roughly "If your child with my daughter is a boy, you shall call him Henry after myself and I will in return give him the title of Duke of York and as such he will be second in line to my throne after my own son Edward." Henry took a pause and exhaled a great breath "He will be granted every pleasure and grace England has to offer as if he were my own son if you grant my request" the request stood unanswered for a few moments before Philip bowed and answered;

"I would be most grateful your majesty, but should our child be a daughter?"

"Then you should name her as you please and I will gift upon her a fine education and household befitting the daughter of a Princess" Henry answered simply. "I expect you to be at Greenwich to spend Christmas with us in a weeks time, the world must think we are best of friends and I welcome you into my family" Henry shook Philips hand before leaving the cell.

Philip was stunned almost, the king must have lost his mind. Why on earth had he come around so suddenly? Never mind the reasons why he must get home to Mary and soon.

* * *

><p>He found her in the kitchen talking to the cook whilst keeping warm in front of the open fire serving as a stove. She looked up with a word on her lips that fell short as she saw him in the doorway. She stood and ran into his arms crying in relief, she kept stroking his face and hair to make sure he was really there. In their long courtship they had probably spent less than a week together.<p>

He explained what had happened with her father in the tower and that they were expected at Christmas celebrations next week. "I have no reason why he would make such an offer to me Mary" He was genuinely confused.

"Well I imagine he's losing his mind especially with the problems with his wife at present and of course my supporters in the North were close to the king with their armies when he reached his decision or so I am told" Mary muttered softly "I knew that when I first saw that wench she would bring nought but trouble to my families door" She finished with a thoughtful scowl "I am to be renamed Princess of England?" She asked as an afterthought.

"He made no definite mention of it but it was implied" Philip kissed her hand and ran a hand through her hair reassuringly.

"it is more than likely the queen will be executed" Mary stated with a blank expression "She deserves it for acting so lewdly in the first place" She nodded.

"I know but I still feel sad for her and the others implicated in this mess, the Tower is a grave place Mary" He explained to her "Pain and death surround you every second of the day and its twice as bad at night" His eyes held a haunted look that passed as quickly as it came. Mary hugged him tighter as if to shake away the demons he had encountered.

"You are alright now my love, all will be well" She smoothed his hair back from his face "But I do believe you need a bath, I shall have my maid draw you one but it will take a while to get enough water boiled, so for now would you like some of the broth Mrs Brooks has made? Its lovely and warming" Mary tempted gently.

"Yes that would be wonderful love" Philip replied, shaking his head to be rid of the images of that place, he kissed Mary's cheek and ran a hand over her stomach before falling into a hard back chair at the kitchen table.

* * *

><p>AN: so this was an eventful chapter, Queen Katherine is being investigated for treason and we all know how that ends but Philip has been released from Henry's fears of being overthrown and of not having a fully secure succession now he is separated from his adulterous wife. Please review guys, they really do make me inspired to write faster, this chapter was very hard to write I must have opened and saved it a dozen times before today.


End file.
